Strange Magic
by Buzzrd1
Summary: WARNING: YAOI! When Hiccup befriends an viking witch, Toothless is turn to a human and new feelings are reviled. Note: First chapter is not that good it gets better.
1. Chapter 1, Frieda

Strange Magic

_Frieda_

_Magic is a strange force. It can be good, but it could also be evil. For that reason it is keep secret by the ones who can use it. Magic, is tricky, but it will always be waiting for when its needed._

It's has been a crazy time in

Berk. The dragons have now been living along side the Vikings for about a year now. The weathers warmed a bit, houses have been untouched by angry fires. Even the live stock are more, well more.

Well not much has changed in a year. Teens still go to dragon training, but not to learn to kill.

They learn about dragons and how to care for them. Stoick has gained a few pounds at the most. But other then that not much has changed.

Maybe one other thing, Toothless has become more affectionate toured Hiccup. Not to say he wasn't before but now with Hiccup about to go on a trip with him.

"Do you have enough food?" Stoick Asked helping Hiccup attach baskets to the side of Toothless' saddle.

"Yes dad" Hiccup said latching his foot into toothless' saddle. "I've packed for five days. And I'm only going two" he said readying for his flight.

"I wish you wouldn't" Stoick said latching the basket to Toothless.

"Dad I kinda promised Toothless I would. I mean it's been a year now, so" he said getting ready for his take off.

"Hiccup before you go" Stoick said reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring made from a gold and sliver bands twisted around each other. "take this for good luck. It use to belong to your mother" Stoick said putting the ring into Hiccups palm.

Hiccup looked at the band before slipping it on to his thumb, because it was to big for any of his other fingers. "T-thanks dad. I'll be back soon promise"

"I know" Stoick bent down to look into Toothless' eyes "You take good care of my boy, you hear me" Stoick said with a stern face. Toothless responded with low gurgle and a nod of his head. Stoick steeped back to give the dragon room to take off. And like that they were in the sky heading to a island they found a while back.

LALALALALALALALALA, LATER

As night fell a storm began to roll it's way up to the boy and his dragon. It had shown signs of a storm a little while after they passed the old Dragon's hive. The rain was coming down hard and they had gotten lost.

"Toothless do you see a place to land?" Hiccup said looking a round at the ocean around them. Toothless answered with a jerk of his head as he pointed out a small light from a small island. "Great job bud, lets hope they like dragons" Hiccup said guiding his dragon to the island.

The island was no bigger then the size of his village. Most of the island was covered in trees except the small house and a shed that stood next to it. The billings were in rather good shape they were in a different design compared to the houses in berk.

As he was about to land the door of the house opened and an older lady came out with a lantern. "My gods! Boy hurry and get yours selfs in here bevor you get sick!" she yelled as she came to met them as they landed. She helped Hiccup off his dragon before pushing them into her house.

She was a heaver set woman around 40ish. Her hair was a golden yellow except the roots of her hair about two inches were turning gray. It was pulled back into several braids. She was just a little taller then Hiccup. Then again a lot of people were taller than Hiccup.

As they got into the house Hiccup could see she lived alone. Her house was fairly empty but still well decorated. The hearth was crackling with fresh wood. "Um, thank you miss. But aren't you scared of my dragon?" Hiccup asked as the lady ran to a near by closet. She returned with some blankets.

"Now vhy vould I be?" she asked wrapping a blanket around Hiccup. "His just a dragon. In fact I should be asking you ze same question" she said un-latching a basket from toothless. Who in return gave her a small growl. "Oh calm down, you zittle Night Fury, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Wait you know what he is!?" he said looking at the dragon. Toothless tilted he head to the side with a gurgle. "again I should be asking you the same considering Night Furys don't live in zese parts. By ze vay I never caught your name." she said walking over to Hiccup reaching out her hand.

"Um, oh it's Hiccup, my name is Hiccup" he said grabbing her hand. "Vell, Hiccup it's nice to met you. My name is Frieda. Now why in Thor's beard vould you be flying in this veather?" she asked taking a set next to the hearth.

Hiccup took a set on the other side. Toothless followed and curled up next to the seated boy. Frieda was warming her hands waiting for Hiccups answer. "Well the storm kinda snuck up on us"

"Aww. Vell at lest you found your vay here before-" Frieda's sentence was stopped by a crash of thunder. "That, vell at lest they slept for a zittle bit" she said with a chuckle.

"They?" Hiccup asked giving her a confused look before hearing a clatter coming from the room next to stairs. Out came two terrible terrors. They were jumping on top of each other trying to get to Frieda first. They cuddled up agents her sides.

"These Zittle buggers never stop trying to fight over the zittleits things" she chuckled putting her hands on the now sleeping dragons.

Hiccup chuckled 'That sounds a lot like Ruffnut and Tuffnut' he thought as he looked over at Toothless who was now sound asleep. "Frieda may I ask why you live alone?" he said rubbing Toothless' heads.

"Oh, vell there's two reasons vone is the dragons. And ze second one is vell, it's more of the main reason"

"What is that reason Frieda?"

"In my years I've learned Magic, and in my old village your not allowed to use magic" she said picking up one of the terrors next to her. You could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Frieda I'm sorry to hear that. It's kinda the same where I come from. In my village only the village elder is allowed to use it" he said moving his hand off of toothless. "I mean I would love to be able to talk to Toothless here but I can't. It kinda sound like your magic and your village" Hiccup said with a small smile.

Frieda looked up at Hiccup. Her eyes now sparkily with joy. "Hiccup I could help you there" she said siting the dragon down next to it's sister. Frieda came and set down next to Hiccup "If you vant I could make it so you could talk to your dragon. But in order to do that I vould have to use a spell. And I don't exactly know ze side effects" she said putting her hand on Hiccup's shoulder

"Frieda, that would be nice, but I don't know. I mean I don't know any thing about the whole magic thing" Hiccup said looking at his sleeping dragon. Frieda could hear in hiccups voice that he did want it but didn't know if he really wanted it.

"That's understandable, you know vhat. Hiccup I'll make you ze potion and if you vant to use it you can if not bring it back. That zound good?" Frieda said with a smile as she got up. "Ok, thank you Frieda that would be nice" Hiccup said looking at the two dragons across the room.

"Vell, sense this is your potion vould you like to help me make it? She said looking at the boy. "Um, ok I guess" Hiccup said getting up out of his seat. "Good, first before ve get started I'm going to need vone of Toothless' scales" she said rubbing her hand over the dragons body until a loss scale fell off.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" Hiccup asked.

"It zat his name? I vas just making an observation that he didn't have no teeth. She said bending down and picking up the fallen scale.

She began to walk into a different room as Hiccup followed. The room was dark, with a snap of the woman's fingers a fire started under a pot that was hanging over a small hearth.

"Vell would you mind giving me a lock of you hair?" she said pulling some jars off a shelf.

"Um ok I guess" Hiccup said plucking a hair from his head.

"Ok, vould you put it in to ze pot?" she said as she put some powders into the same pot. As he dropped the hair into the pot a puff of green smoke came from the pot. Frieda put some herbs and a root into the pot before dropping the scale in with a puff of black smoke.

Hiccup was amazed at what was happing before him. He never saw some one make a potion before. As she add one last cup of liquid she began to chant.

"Vone last night, vith a moon of eerie light. To talk vith heart, for vords are an art. Vith a boned that they share, for each other they vill care. I sit this hand upon my breast, for love knows no vest. For man to know a dragons zounds, and for a barrier to make no grounds. For this last verse I say upon you, a new meaning is vhat you'll do." with every line the pot glowed stronger and stronger.

"Hiccup, vould you grab that vile of ze table?" Frieda asked dipping a latle into the the pot. Hiccup handed her a crystal vile, she pored the substance into the beautiful vile. In the vile was two glowing liquids of green and black they swirled around each other. Frieda handed Hiccup the vile. "Hiccup for zhis to work YOU must drink zhis, ok"

"Um, ok thank you. And by the way the was beautiful" Hiccup said putting the vile to his side

"Zank you, some spells zound so beautiful" she said leading Hiccup out of the room. "Vell, you should be getting to bed" she said pointing to the stares.

"Frieda, would you like to come live in Berk, I think you'll like it there" with that Frieda froze. She looked right at Hiccup. "Hiccup, I was banished from Berk" she said looking at the boy in front of her.

"What, but your accent? Its not of Berk" Hiccup said. Frieda walked over the the hearth and set down.

"Hiccup darling, I vas 16 vhen I vas banished. I vas sent to sea on a small boat, after a veek of sailing I vas found by and family that vas fishing. Zey took me in and I lived vith them for twenty years. It's vhere I got my accent and learned magic. After that I set sail to this island because my Terrors loved it here. After that I just stayed here"

Hiccup sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "But why where you banished?"

"Most likely for ze same veason you vere I loved dragons. They called me a-"

"Frieda, I wasn't banished! People in Berk live with dragons now because of me!" Hiccup said stoping Frieda's sentence.

"Vat? You mean Berk lives along side ze dragons?"

"Yeah they do"

"Hiccup, if that's true that means I could go home!" She chimed as she jumped up waking the two sleeping Terrors. She was beaming full of glee. She ran around putting things in to wicker baskets.

"Frieda, calm down. Do you even have a boat" Hiccup said chasing the woman around her house. She stopped and looked out her window. She flicked her wrist at the ocean. A shot of light flue from her pointer finger.

"I do now" she chimed. Pointing her finger around the room making things fly into baskets and bags. "Hiccup, vill you take me back to Berk vhen you go?" she asked grabbing the boy by his shoulders.

"Yeah, but first, Frieda calm down. It's about a half day flight. That means it's going to take a whole day by boat" he said wiggling his way out of her grip.

"Vell then we need to go to bed so we can wake up before sunrise" she said running to stairs.

"Frieda, Stop I'm not leaving until the day after tomorrow"

Frieda pushed back her flyaway hairs. She let out a big breath before she spoke. "Im sorry, I guess I got a zittle carried avay. I'm just so happy to go back home" she said as she took a seat on the stairs. She looked over at Toothless who was now awake and watching the whole sean. "Hiccup I know you must have come out here to have zome alone time vith your dragon. But if you vant I can teach you some magic tomorrow"

Hiccup looked over at toothless who in return gave a nod and a gurgle. "Um, ok I guess that would be nice" Hiccup said walking over and setting next to toothless. Toothless purred and wrapped his tale around Hiccup.

"Whoa, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled being pulled into his dragon. His dragon nudged him and purred.

"Vell, I guess this means it must be time to go to bed" Frieda said with a chuckle as her Terror jumped up onto her shoulders. "If you need any thing I'll be up stairs" she said dissapering in to the shadows of the second floor.

"Your not going to let me go are you?" Hiccup said looking at his dragon. Toothless just purred louder as his grip tightened. "Ok then, goodnight bud" he said making him self a bed out of his dragon.

LALALALALALALALALA, LATER

It was about noon before Hiccup and Frieda began magic practice. The storm from last night was gone but a new one was bound to hit latter tonight. The waves lapped on the sandy shore of the small island. Birds were flying about trying to find something to eat.

"So Hiccup, are you veady?" Frieda asked as she made her way to the middle of her front lawn. She turned to face Hiccup, her Terrors were fighting over a fish right behind her.

"Well, yeah why not" Hiccup said shrugging his shoulders as he made his way out of the house. Toothless was already outside, he had been sun-bathing almost all day on top of the house.

Frieda jump with joy as she ran back to Hiccup dragging him to the lawn. "Ok I'm going to show you zomething easy" she said stepping back. "Easiest zing to do is make a flower bloom" she waved her hand over a patch of grass below her and it sprang to life with flowers.

She picked one and put it in her hair. She put another one in hiccups hand. "Hiccup, magic is wanting something, and then making it happen. Like I wanted the grass to bloom with flowers. So I pictured the grass full of flowers and I made it happen" she explained on how to "make it happen"

It took almost half an hour before Hiccup made something bloom. It wasn't a flower, it was a clover but he was on the right track. When Frieda first learned magic, she explained how it took her almost all day before she could even make a clover.

The rest of the day was spent learning more magic. Hiccup learned how to make light, make things flout in air, and how to breath fire. Check he only could blow smoke. Most of the time he was just bellowing smoke out of his nostrils.

LALALALALALALALALA, LATER

Morning was creeping it's way over the horizon as Hiccup helped Frieda pack up her boat. The storm had left a beautiful rainbow in the sky. The salty ocean air was still with small breezes once in a while.

"Is that every thing?" Hiccup asked loading the last basket in to the boat.

"Yes, it's going to be so good to go home after all these years" she said pulling the sail down. 'Fianly I can see my brother again'

"Well let's go" Hiccup said climbing into the boat. Toothless was in the middle of the boat with the two terrors cuddled by him. And with a snap of Frieda's fingers the wind picked up and the boat was moving.

It took almost all day to get to Berk. As they came close Hiccup did not want them getting blasted so he had Toothless shoot a shot into the air to say it was them. Almost the whole village was down by the docks as the ship came in. Stoick was the first to run to Hiccup.

"Hiccup is somethig wrong!?" Stoick said pulling the boat in. "Why are you in a boat?"

"Nothing is wrong dad, I brought some one back" Hiccup said as Frieda walked up next to him. "Dad met-"

"Frieda?" said a voice be hind Stoick. Out from be hind him Gobber had walk out.

"Gobber?" Said Frieda as she climbed out of the boat. She wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug. "I never zhought I'd see you again" She cryed

"Hiccup, how did you find her?" Gobber asked still hugging his sister.

"It was by luck it was raining an I needed a place to land I saw a fire and well yeah" Hiccup said

"Stoick," Frieda said letting go of Gobber. "I hear your ze new chef. I vas banished from Berk 29 years ago vor taking care of dragons" she said as her two terrors jumped on her shoulders. "Your boy says you velcome dragons now. I ask if you vould lift my banishment" she said with a stern look.

Stoick looked at the woman before him his face turned a more serious look and his voice became loud. "Frieda, your were banished for caring for dragons 29 years ago. Today I here by welcome you back to Berk with open arms" Stoick announced. The crowd cheered to welcome Frieda back into the village.

"Zank you Stoick, and zank you most of all Hiccup" she said giving Hiccup a hug. Vikings from the crowd helped Frieda bring her things up to a newly built house. The house was going to be bought by a new couple but they willing gave it up to Frieda so she had a place to stay. it was close to the forest, Frieda liked that because that meant it would be easer to look for potion ingredients.

And with that Hiccup returned to his bed room. He put his bag on this table and he pulled the vile out and set it the self next to his bed. And he went to sleep with thoughts of Toothless.

'Could the reason Toothless is being more affectionate is that... No! That's not it at all' were his final thoughts as he feel into a deep sleep.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2, The change, A new world

Strange Magic C2

The change, a new world

It has been a week since Frieda's return to Berk. Her house has quickly filled up with items of her interest. She spent most of her time in the forest looking for herbs and roots. Every day she would go down to the market, when it first opened and before it closed, to look for more items.

She would spend time at the glass house. Many hours she spent there crafting beautiful bottles from raw materials. The glass blowers loved watching her work, she had made some if the best bottles they had ever seen. they would always ask her what her secret was, she would never tell.

When she wasn't looking in the forest or making bottles or shopping she was taking care of the dragons. She would help the newly hatched babies learn how to fly. Her terrors loved to play with the other dragons, so when they weren't following Frieda they where playing with the other dragons.

Hiccup spent most of the time in Gobber's smithy. Toothless would lay on top of the of the house across from the smithy watching Hiccup. His ears would perk up when he saw Hiccup and the would tuck behind his head when he was out of sight.

Hiccup spent time with Frieda in the afternoons helping her and having magic lessons, in secret. Toothless again just watched Hiccup never letting him out of his sight. Hiccup would help Frieda with her shopping, mostly carried things for her. If she was out to buy a lot Toothless would carry thing in his baskets for them.

Around sundown Frieda heard a knock at her door. She put down her potion book an slipped it into a hidden cubbyhole next to the fireplace. She then over to the door and rested her hand on the door. "vho is it?" she said.

"Frieda is me, Hiccup I have good news!" Hiccup yelled from the other side.

Frieda opened the door with a big smile. She was warring a green dress, which was uncommon in Berk to do with the Vikings almost always warring armor. She hadn't worn armor in almost twenty years. Even when she would go into town she just wore a dress or some sort of suit.

"So vats the news, must be important if you out after sundown" she said letting the boy in.

"Well I've been in a meeting all day" he said as he took a seat by the fireplace. That in it self was different too, because none of the houses in Berk and a fireplace just a hearth. "The good news is you don't have to hide your magic!" he said as Frieda sat down

"Vhat? That's amazing!" she chimed as she lit a few candles, with her fingers. "I can't tell you how good it velt to do that" she laughed. She got up and walked around her house. Out from hiding places she pulled out things like books and other magical trinkets.

"And if you want" Hiccup said getting up. "You have permission to open a potion shop. You know like basic simple potions and enchanted trinkets" he trailed off picking up a necklace that had a gold ring hanging off it.

The ring was light but looked heavy. He slipped his pinky into the ring, as it touched his finger he could feel that he had became lighter, all most weightless. He slipped the ring off and put it back on the table it was originally placed.

Frieda grabbed the book by the fire place and skimmed threw the old yellowed pages. "I know of zings I could zell" she said as she skimmed. Her hand slammed on a page, her eyes pulsed with excitement. "Hiccup, I'll open ze shop, and for your vork... I'll make you something as a zank you"

Hiccup walked over to Frieda. "There's an empty shop next to Gobber's smithy, if you don't mind the smell of burning coal"

"Easily masked" She retorted. She walked over to her door and opened it. The was now set and it was dark out, the only light that could be seen was from inside houses. "Hiccup, if your headed home I'll valk you, I have to talk to your dad any vay" she said leading the boy out.

"Ok thank you Frieda" Hiccip said retching into his pocket. He pulled out a small torch.

"Non of zat Hiccup!" she said waving her arm. "Like you zaid I don't have to hide my magic" Frieda proudly said puffing out her chest. Hiccup put the torch back into his pocket. Frieda put her arm out about a foot away from her, her palm to the sky. She flicked her wrist and a flame appeared over her hand. The flame lit the area around them far better then any torch.

They walk back to Hiccup's house meeting a few people on the way who said "Hi" and went on about their way. As they arrived at Hiccup's house they were met by an over affectionate Toothless who had just about made Hiccup a pancake. Stoick had came out to see what the noise was about.

"Oh Frieda!, what do I owe the pleaser?" Stoick asked trying to sound more nicer then he usually did. He was trying not to come off to mean to the villager.

"Stoick, may I talk to you, ALONE..." she said putting her hand her had to her cheek as she said the last word.

"Um, yeah. Hiccup!" Stoick said making the dragon move off of Hiccup.

"Yes dad?"

"Can you run to the hall, I left a few books behind" Stoick lied to get Hiccup out of the way. Hiccup did as said, he and his dragon were gone like that. "Come in" Stoick said leading Frieda in side.

The sat down next to the hearth. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Stoick, now bear vith me here. I've been talking vith hiccup, and it has become clear he is interested vith magic. Now vhen he was on my island I did show him zome magic. Now I vas vishing to be able to train your boy in the vay in magic. He already is very in tune to magic" she said.

"That wouldn't surprise me" Stoick chuckled. "When he was born, the midwife said that she could see some thing different in that babe. That has been proven more then once!" Stoick laughed. "Frieda, if I give you permission to train my boy do you promise to not teach him any sort of black magic?" Stoick asked in his stern tone.

"I swear on Odin's Eye that I vill not teach you boy any Black Magic" she said putting her hand to her breast. She looked at Stoick who had not given a clear answer. "So... Your answer?"

"I give you permission, Frieda" Stoick said. Frieda jumped up and swung her arm in happens. Her joy was stoped by a loud crash, her arm had hit a sword stand.

Frieda looked down at the mess of swords on the ground. "I'll fix that!" she said snapping her fingers, the sword stand stood upright and the swords flew back to there places. "Sorry..."

LALALALALALALALALALA, LATER

The next morning was eventful for Frieda. She spent the better part cleaning out the old shop, it was an old food market. Old floorboards were needed to be replaced, the door to the back room was missing. Every thing was coated in a think layer of dust.

Frieda wanted to be up and brewing by tomorrow but with all that had to be done she wouldn't be able to until the next full moon, which was three weeks away. She was mad at that fact, but happy that she had a shop. Her magic would only go so far, she was going to have to hire some Vikings to help her.

She had to extend the back-room so she would had space to work. At lest she had money for the repairs, she was an extremely good haggler when it came to money.

It was around noon, she was at the market place looking for helpful items. Thats when she found it, a standing mirror. It had a crack on the bottom. She walked over to the salesman.

"How much for ze mirror?" Frieda queried.

"It's from china, was traded not that long ago. Its from solid oak... 87" The man said pulling his body apron down to remove the winkles.

Frieda's face smiled. "There's a crack down ze bottom, ze oak is torn apart. The original price vas about, 110, zis right here vould barley be vorth, 57" she retorted to the man.

The man was dumb founded, he knew the price too well. He had never been out witted before. "70 and thats the final price!" he said, his hands began to shake sweat rolled down his brow.

Frieda frowned. 'I need zis for Hiccup's training'. "60, or I can just valk, not to many people vanting to buy a cracked mirror any vay" she said turning away from the man an began to walk away.

The man clenched his arm, he was beat. "I'll go to 65, I need to make a profit ma'am!" he yelled. Frieda turned around and walked over to the man and droped a bag of coins on the table next to him.

"Lucky you, I only brought 65 vith me!" she winked. Snapping her fingers the mirror began to fallow her. "You know vhat, because you vere so nice to me" she trailed "If you ever come to my shop, ze first time you buy, it will be in ze house!" she said walking back to her shop. The man just stood there

LALALALALALALALALALA, LATER

It was about two o'clock when Hiccup had finished his chores at Gobber's. He pushed open Frieda's shop door, he was greeted by a chime of a hanging bell. 'Thats cute' Hiccup thought to him self.

The shop was lit from the windows, there was still an unsettling amount of dust in the room.

"Vho ever it is vere not open yet" said Frieda from her back room

"Frieda it's me Hiccup!" Hiccup yelled looking to see where her vioce came from.

Frieda poked her head out from the back room. Her face was covered in dust. "Oh, Hiccup dear come in!" Frieda said walking over to Hiccup. "Vould you be a dear an open the vindows an door, and tell ze people out side to sand back?" she said opening a few shutters.

"Um, yeah why not" Hiccup the proceeded too as told. When he was out side there was know one around. "Frieda theres no one around!" he yeld taking a step forward.

"Good zen step back! She yeld. Fridea clapped her hands above her head. "Vinds I comand thy!" she said as she pulled her hands away wind began to shoot out of the shop, along with a crap ton of dust. As the dust settled out side Hiccup walked back into the shop. The shop was now brighter now the dust was gone the carved details of the wood now stood out.

"Hiccup come here I have zomething to show you" Frieda said walking into the back room. As Hiccup entered the room Frieda was standing next to the mirror. "Hiccup, zis vill be your first lesson!" She chimed

"What? But my dad-"

"Gave me ze ok!" she retorted. "Hiccup ve need a place to practice your magic, but before zhat zhis Mirror needs to be fixed..." She said gesturing to the crack in the mirror.

"What dose this mirror have to do-"

"Hiccup, just trust me ok. Now pick up zhat book an use it to fix ze mirror" she said pointing to a green leathered book on a working desk.

Hiccup picked up the book an flipped the pages. "Theres nothing written in here"

"Its not vas vitten in ze book its vant in the book... Think of fixing ze mirror and vave your hand over ze page" Frieda said closing her eyes with a smile.

'I want to fix that mirror, the crack in the glass. The wood is dull, needs color' Hiccup thought as he waved his hand over the book. Symbols began to appear on the page. "Frieda I can't read this"

"You don't vead, blow ze vords at the mirror" she said moving away from the mirror.

Hiccup walked over so he was facing the mirror. He took a deep breath and blowed. The

Symbols were lifted off the page and began to spin around the mirror. Green smoke covered the mirror the disappeared, the crack was gone and the wood was painted in beautiful designs.

" Very good Hiccup!" Frieda said putting her hand on Hiccups shoulder. "Are you veady for ze next part?"

"Ok, yeah, I think so.." Hiccup said closing the book.

"Ok take zhis bag" she said handing Hiccup a small leather bag the size of his palm. "Repeat after me.."

"Ok"

"A land in glass, framed in brass, from my heart plays ze role, vith in ze looking glass crate a land from my soul"

"A land in glass, framed in brass, from my heart plays the role, with in the looking glass crate a land from my soul"

"Now pour ze contents of ze bag on ze mirror" Frieda said pointing to the bag in Hiccup's hand.

Hiccup opened the bag and poured a thick dust onto the mirror. As it hit the glass rippled like water an turned a green tin. "Why is all the magic I cast green?" Hiccup asked.

"Its just your hearts color, mines a light blue. Now step into the mirror" She said walking over to the Mirror.

"Is it safe?" he said putting his finger on the glass. It rippled as it swallowed him. Frieda then fallowed into the looking glass.

When Hiccup opened his eyes he saw the cove where he had bonded with Toothless. The sky was blocked with leaves, the ground was covered in a thin layer of fog.

"So, vat dose zis place mean to you Hiccup?" Frieda asked walking up from behind Hiccup.

"What do you mean?"

Frieda chuckled. "'From my heart plays a role' Zis place means a great deal to you. If ze spell made zis vorld then you care for zis place more zen any other. So I ask again vat dose zis place mean to you?"

Hiccup looked around and walked over to a scribble in the dirt, it was the only thing that wasn't covered in fog. It was the drawing of Toothless'. "This place..." he said putting his hand on one of the lines.

A familiar growl rang in the air. Hiccup looked up to see a transparent version of him stepping over the lines like he had that one day. As he reached Toothless they turned to fog with Toothless' breath.

"Zis is vere you bonded vith Toothless isn't it?" Frieda asked Hiccup as he stood up.

Hiccup wiped the tear from his eye. "Yeah, it was because of me he almost died down here. It was also because of me that he got out off here" he said wiping another tear away. "A downed dragon is a dead dragon" He whispered to him self.

"Hiccup, I zink ve've done enough for today ok, I'll take you home" she said wrapping her arm around the boy.

LALALALALALALALALALA, LATER

The room was lit by a candle on the dresser. Toothless was watching Hiccup from the foot of Hiccup's bed. In Hiccup's Hand was the vile.

"Toothless if I drink this I will be able to under stand you" hiccup said looking at Toothless. Toothless walked over to the boy and sniffed the vile. He tilted his head with w slight wine. "Smells weird doesn't it?"

Hiccup popped the cap off the vile. A whisper could be herd from the vile. "One last night, for each other they will care, for a barrier to make no grounds" Hiccup gulped he began to rise the vile to his lips

BOOOOOOOM! a crash of thunder.

With that Hiccup dropped the vile it landed in toothless' open mouth the contents quickly darted from the vile down the dragons throughout. The dragon fell to the ground and began to have a seizer.

"OH GODS, TOOTHLESS! DAD HELP, DAD. OH GODS NO! TOOTHLESS!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3, The Change, The Sound of Love

Strange Magic C3

The change part two: the sound of love

"Oh Gods no..." Hiccup sobbed over his dragon. The dragon was still in his seizure. The door flew open reviling his dad. His dad showed rash fear, his hair disheveled.

"Oh gods! Whats happing to Toothless!" Stoick said trying to help the dragon. He looked over to Hiccup who's tunic was wet with tears, his eyes were bloodshot.

"Da-ad, Get Frieda! She-e can help! G-go get her fast!" Hiccup cried. He grabbed Toothless' clawed paw.

Stoick ran out of the room his mind set. As he ran he alerted the village. "Frieda! Help! Toothless!" lights lit houses, neighbors yelled to each other, the massage traveled faster then Stoick could run. When the massage was passed they stood in their doorways to see what was happening. Children that were jolted awake clung to their mother skirts, fathers held torches to light the paths.

The air was filed with worry none know what was happing, but knew it was bad if Stoick the Great was scared. Astrid ran with Stoick.

"Stoick what's happing?" she yelled running next to the huge Viking.

"Toothless, he's having a seizure, he might be dieing. Hiccup said to get Frieda, that she can help"

Astrid stopped in her tracks, her eyes swollen tear rolling down her face. "Oh gods" she wept. She turned around and began to run to Hiccup's. As soon as the Vikings saw the running crying girl they knew the fear in her cries. Mothers pushed their children into the house, pressed their babies close to their breasts, someone was dyeing. Men and Woman removed their helmets placing them to their hearts and prayed.

Frieda was outside as soon as the massage hit her house, she was in the middle of cooking her diner. She grabbed a book off the table and ran out side, the massage was clear she bolted to the House. She met Stoick who turned around an began running with her.

"Stoick vhats happing!" she cried over her breaths. She clung the blue leathered book to her breast.

Stoick dropped his fur cloak. "Its Toothless, some thing happened and he's having a seizure. Were scared he might die!" he yeld he breaths becoming more strained.

Frieda eyes jolted open then slit, she took a deep breath then she bolted off. She was running faster then any man could, she ran past houses torches where extinguished from her tailwind. She left a thick cloud of dust be hinder.

Astrid rushed up the stairs of Hiccups house, some of the skulls from her belt fell off as they bounced. Her hand covered her mouth when she saw the seizureing dragon. A gasp escaped her fingers alerting her presence, Hiccup looked up his body clung tight to the dragon.

"Toothless" she said putting her hand on Toothless. Her hand pressed hard trying to help keep the dragon still.

The sound of the front door bursting open with a loud crash as it flew off it's hinges told them Frieda was here. She ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. Her breathing was heavy she flipped the book open her eyes darted across the page. She dropped the book to the ground.

She overlapped her hands and pressed them into the dragon. "Move back" she said to the kids. Then she began to push in and out on the dragon. "Calm down, rest and still, relax your heart, breath and still" she chanted. Pulses of force flew threw the village pushing people back and knocking things off shelfs.

With every pulse people could her Frieda's words. Women and men chanted with the words, for even though they could not use magic they wished to help, their voices herd.

The night went still and silent as did the dragon. Frieda stopped chanting and let go of the dragon. "Breath, please breath" she said. The dragon lay there not moving. "Breath damn it!" she yeld slapping the dragon across the face. The dragons nostrils flared as it took a fast and quick breath. Hiccup then passed out on Astrid's shoulder, Astrid slumped agents Hiccup's bed, and Frieda bent over her back sore.

Stoick then entered the room, he propped him self on thr door frame and looked into the room. His breaths where hard and labored his face driped in sweat. "What's happing? Is he ok?" Stoick asked looking and the slowly breathing dragon.

Frieda stood up she pressed her hands into her back and with a pop she let out a small groan. "It's vine his ok I got here in time" she said resting her arm on the wall behind her.

"Thank you, Frieda" Hiccup whispered as he tried to wake up.

With the night breeze blowing the village fell quite. Babies stopped crying, Women clung to their children. They did not know what had happened they just could fell joy slowly filling the air. Someone was still alive. The night did not claim a life instead in spared one. With a breath it began to rain and the night faded into a silent poor.

As morning creeped it's way over the horizon Hiccups room was still much awake Astrid was leaning on Frieda, Stoick sat his back on the door and Hiccup clung to his dragon. As light broke threw the window Hiccup felt his dragon begin to move. Only he wasn't moving he was shrinking. Astrid sat up, Frieda stared in shock, and Stoick didn't move. Toothless' wings disappeared into his back his body thinning. His scales began falling off reviling skin, we was turning into a human. His head was covered by black long hair, he laid there curled up on Hiccups lap.

Astrid ran over to Hiccup's dresser and grabbed a pair of pants. She then ran over to Hiccup and threw the pants at him. "Cover Him!" she yeld.

Hiccup looked down, Toothless was naked! He quickly put the pants on to the sleeping boy, covering his manhood. "Frieda?" Hiccup said looking up at the woman.

"I don't know child, it could have been ze rezalt of ze potion. I zaid it vas for only you to drink" she said picking herself up off the floor. She walked over to Toothless, she moved his hair away from his face. She rubbed the back of her hand on his face. "Feels like normal skin"

"This, this is NOT normal, Frieda" said Stoick pinching the small of his nose. "Dragons turning into Humans, is not normal"

Hiccup slid his hand into Tootless' long hair. "He's, kinda, cute' He thought. 'Kina, sexy... WHAT did I just say!?' Hiccup pulled his hand away from the boy, dragon teen.

"Can, can he be turned back?" Astrid asked taking a closer look. 'He's hot, for a dragon, that is'

"I don't know dear, if it vas for zure ze potion zen no, like I told Hiccup iz irreversible" she said as she got up from squatting, she brushed off her dress. "I zay zat ve leave before he avakes, best there only be Hiccup ven he dose. He trusts Hiccup he can calm him down" she said opening the door and gesturing for the rest too leave.

Stoick was the first one out, he was rubbing his face trying to understand what was happing. Astrid then left she stopped in the doorway and looked back before she left. "Good luck" Frieda said as she closed the door behind her.

Hiccup was now alone with Toothless on his lap. 'What do I do. What do I say, can he talk?' he thought as he stroked Toothless' hair, Toothless moved his head a bit and sighed. He slowly opened his eyes, they were still the bright green they were before. His eyes then widened fast, he lift his hand in front of his face.

"It's ok bud, don't freak out" Hiccup said quickly putting his hand on Toothless' shoulder. Toothless then looked at Hiccup, releasing that he was on top of the boy.

Toothless squinted his eyes and opened his mouth. "Ch, hich, hic, coo, co, pa, cup, hic, up, HICCUP!" Toothless said wrapping his arms around the boy's chest. Hiccup was frozen he couldn't think.

"You, you can talk" he said looking at the dragon on his chest. Toothless pulled his head away an nodded. "Can you understand me?" he asked. The boy nodded again, he lifted his hands and began to look at them. He grabbed one of Hiccup's hands and began to examine both of them.

"Are you scared, or worried?" Toothless shook his head as he moved himself off Hiccup. He froze, he looked down at his waist. He then pulled the pants away from his body and looked inside.

Hiccup's face turned red. "Is-is it different?" Hiccup chuckled in a scared tone. Toothless then pulled his pants down reviling his manhood. Hiccup froze. 'He, he, he's big' his thoughts were interrupted by Toothless pulling his own pants down. One hand pulled Hiccup's pants the other pressed on Hiccup's chest.

"Toothless-" Hiccup said as the dragon looked into the boys pants. Hiccup then did something he couldn't believe, out came a involuntary moan. Toothless them let go of Hiccup and his pants. He set back and looked at the rose-faced boy.

"Y-you, li, like, th-that?" Toothless uttered tilting his head. Hiccup was breathing hard, his face was burning. Toothless slowly put his hand back on Hiccup's chest. His heat beat was fast his chest moved in and out with his breaths.

"Stop, Toothless, stop..." Hiccup said. He pushed Toothless' hand away and pulled his legs into his body. "Put your pants back on..." he said hiding his face in-between his chest and legs. He could fell warm tears fall down his face and into his clothes.

Toothless pulled up his pants and set down in front of Hiccup. His head was down, his hands in his lap. "Meh, me ba, bad der, a, gon?"

Hiccup looked up and wiped the tears from his face. He put his hand on the side of Toothless' head pulling his hair back. "No your not a bad dragon, ok" he pulled Toothless' head up to look at him. "You just don't know what your doing yet" Hiccup said with a smile. 'Or what you just made me feel'

Toothless moved close to Hiccup's face. "Me, love, Hiccup" he said before pressing his lips into Hiccups. Hiccup's eyes burst open, and with out waring yet again he let out a small moan. He pulled away from the dragon and turned his face away from Toothless. "Don't ever do that Toothless" 'Oh gods why dose this feel "Right"! I, he's a dragon, human thing and he's a, HE!'

Toothless moved back and put his hands into his lap. "B, but me love, Hiccup. Love"

Hiccup put a fist up to his mouth and bit one of his fingers. 'What dose he mean "Love" he can't mean he's in love with me. He's a he. Boys don't like boys... But then why dose this feel so, good. Why did I like the way he looked or, or, his... Looked, it was so big, NO! Don't think that!'

Toothless got up and sat on Hiccups bed. He put a hand on collarbone. "T-tea, cha. Me ta, tu, to ta, ah, ah, ka?" he said moving his hand up to his neck. He felt the vibrations as he began to make sounds.

'What? Did he just totally just forget what happened?! It's like it never happened, I guess that's for the best...' Hiccup stood up slowly, his legs were asleep from the boy who was sleeping on them. He walked over to Toothless a pulled his hand away from his neck. "I can't teach you, but I might be able to help you" Hiccup said pulling the boy up off the bed. 'I should forget about it too, but I can't shake the feeling of, of, need'.

Hiccup led the clumsily boy down the stairs for Toothless was not use too walking on two legs. When he got down stairs he saw Frieda and Astrid setting next front door, his dad was no ware to be seen. Toothless was behind hiccup his arms around the boys neck. "Wheres my dad?" Hiccup asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. Toothless now with both of them standing still rested his head on Hiccup's shoulder with a big grin.

"His take a valk to, figure out vat he's going to tell ze village" she said looking over at the two boys. "He seems to be taking it well, quite um, happy?" she said looking at the cuddling boy around Hiccup's neck.

"Um, yeah he is..." Hiccup said trying not to think about what had happened in the bedroom. Hiccup pulled the boy off him and pointed at Frieda. "Toothless tell her what you want to learn to do" he said moving him closer to Frieda.

Toothless looked at Hiccup before turning to Frieda. Toothless moved close to Hiccup and pushed up on his side. "Ta, ta, el, el, ka" he said grabing Hiccups waist.

"He's... Shy?" Astrid said standing up and walking over to Toothless. Toothless move closer to Hiccup his face full of anger, he growled at her before hiding behind Hiccup. "An angry shy..." she said taking a step back and sitting down.

Toothless slowly came back out from behind Hiccup. He looked at Astrid then at Hiccup. "Me, meee, nnnna, meeean" he said pulling himself close to Hiccup.

"I can help you talk Toothless dear" Frieda said standing up. She walked over to the boy and held out her hand. With a puff of light blue smoke a pink hard candy was on her palm. "Eat zis it vill help you to talk, it's very sour but it vorks"

Toothless picked up the candy and looked at it. He held it up to his nose and sniffed it, his face scrunched up. "Sa, Sa, wa" he said he then put it in his mouth, Bit it in half and swallowed it. He gaged a bit holding tighter to Hiccup.

"Are you ok bud?" Hiccup asked the stunned boy. Toothless looked up at him.

"I, I'm fine" he said as he let go of Hiccup. "I can, talk, I CAN TALK!" Toothless cheered jumping up and down. He grabbed Hiccup's arm and looked at him. "Alone, I want to talk to you, Alone..." he said pointing to the two girls.

"Ve'll leave" Frieda said with a smile. She grabbed Astrid who was not going to move and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Putt me down!" Astrid screamed as they left the house.

When Toothless made sure they were gone he walked over to Hiccup with a smile on his face. "Hiccup..." he said moving closer to the boy. Hiccup took a step back as Toothless got closer. He putt his hand on Hiccup's chest. "I love-"

"No you don't! Stop saying that! Its not right!" Hiccup yelled moving away from the hand on him. He went to the other side of the room and sat down, his face cover by his hands. "Its not, right.." he whispered

Toothless walked over to Hiccup somewhat clumsily. He bent down in front of him. "Your right, its not right. Humans think that same genders can love each other. But they can, and I love you Hiccup. I know you love me too or you wouldn't act this way"

Hiccup curled his body more. "I, I don't know, its, I love..."

"No you don't you did at first but you don't any more. I see it in your eyes, that shine when you use to see her is gone. You now have it when you see... Me" Toothless said putting his hand on Hiccup's knee.

Hiccup jerked away. 'Whats going on, why do I fell this way. It makes no since, I want to say it but, it feels wrong' Hiccup began to bite his fist again.

"Its not wrong to feel this way Hiccup, its ok if your-"

"I'M NOT GAY!" Hiccup cried slapping Toothless across the face. He buried his face into the boys chest. "I'm sorry, I, I."

Toothless grabbed Hiccup's chin. He pulled Hiccup's face up to his and pressed his lips into Hiccup's he pulled back. "I love you Hiccup, ever sense you let me go"

Hiccup looked into Toothless eyes. 'That long ago, he didn't even know me' Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless. "I'm sorry Toothless, I didn't know-"

"Jaracove, thats my name. In your language it's Jaracove" he said holding the boy around him. "Don't be sorry, you had no idea"

Hiccup pushed out of the hug. "Jaracove? What kinda name is that" Hiccup giggled still crying. Toothless gave Hiccup a annoyed look.

"It actually is a very popular name, in the dragon race" Toothless said playfully pushing Hiccup in his chest. With that touch a Moan slipped out of Hiccup. "What? Do you have a sensitive chest?"

Hiccup pulled his fur coat over his chest. His face turned and bright red. "Yeah, so what if I do!" Hiccup said turning away from Jaracove.

Jaracove's face gave a devilish grin. He came in close to Hiccup. "Well if you do then this is going to kill you" Jaracove slipped his hand under Hiccup's shirt and with one hand his pressed Hiccup agents the wall and with the other he rubbed up and down his chest.

Hiccup gasped from being pushed back. He tried to get away but Jaracove was strong and wouldn't let him go. "You freaking horny dragon!, let me go!" Hiccup cried his body spazzing from Jaracove's rubbing.

"Why do I love someone who try to rape me" Hiccup froze, Jaracove stopped his rubbing. 'Oh gods I said that out loud, I said I loved him, oh gods, I do love him.

"You do love me... Rape? If you want it its not rape" Jaracove chuckled. He pulled his hands out from underneath Hiccup's shirt. "So, I knew it, well..." he sat down and crossed his arms.

Hiccup pulled his shirt down and leaned on the wall. "Well what... Its, I don't know what to say. Yes, I guess that I could call what I started to feel for you, love" Hiccup pulled his legs into his body, it made him feel, secure. "Its different, but it, you just, I don't know what to say..."

Jaracove put his hand over his mouth and chuckled a bit. "You saved me, after just about killing me, is one. You helped me fly when you could of let me die in that hole. We spent more time together then you have with anyone" Jaracove lifted up Hiccup's head to look at him. "I was and is your best and first friend ever"

Hiccup smiled that was true, when he felt like no one would listen to him he would play and rant to Toothless. Toothless would always be there for him.

"Hiccup" Jaracove said his voice low. Hiccup looked back to him. "Could, I kiss you again?"

Hiccup looked at the boy in front of him. His green eyes sparkled, his lips a bright pink. He was beautiful in every sense. "Yeah, slow, no trying anything ok" Hiccup said his body shivering remembering that Jaracove knew to kill him by his chest.

Jaracove smiled and leaned in his lips pressed into Hiccup's. He slowly moved his hand up to Hiccup's head sliding his fingers into the boys hair. Hiccup responded with a small moan.

"Oh Gods, I knew it!" said a voice from behind the boys. Jaracove pulled away and turned his head, Hiccup tilted his to see who had spoken. The boys were petrified there heart stopped. In the door way was Stoick.

"Oh gods dad!" Hiccup said jumping up and pushing Jaracove away. "I can explain!"

Stoick didn't respond. He began to walk to the stars. On his way he just kept saying "I knew this would happen, didn't believe it, but I knew it" and with that he disappeared upstairs.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4, Confrontation

Strange Magic C4

Confrontation

Short Chapter Sorry

NOTE: Sorry for misspelled words or words that do not belong. I have a crappy word processor it some times dose not catch a word or completely changes the word. So I am sorry if that happens or has happened.

And please feel free to leave your opinion and or ideas! But please no stupid or mean posts. Exp. "Hey you should like have Stoick kill Toothless" or "You should have Frieda burnt at the stake" people I know have said this so please do not post things like that thank you!

* * *

Jaracove is pronounced Jar aye cove

"Dad, dad, let me in I can explain..." Hiccup said nocking on Stoick's door. Stoick did not respond. Hiccup wiped his face and walked back down stairs.

Jaracove was setting at the hearth. His finger traced in the ash. "So, did he talk?"

Hiccup scowled at Jaracove. "He didn't even make a sound other then him pacing!" he took a seat next to Jaracove leaning his head on his shoulder.

Jaracove placed his hand on Hiccup's lap. "Hey, Don't worry! It will be fine!" he said patting Hiccups leg. Hiccup shiver moving closer to Jaracove. "Cold?"

"A bit" Hiccup answered wrapping his arms around Jaracove.

"I'll start a fi-" before he could finish his sentence Hiccup's hand lit on fire and he tossed it into the pile of wood. It quickly bursted into a roaring fire. "You know I'm the dragon, right? Mr. Magic boy!" Jaracove said blowing smoke from his nostrils.

'How childish... I wonder if that would still work?' Hiccup thought with a chuckle. He looked up at Jaracove who had a some what annoyed face. Before Jaracove could react Hiccup rubbed his fingers under Jaracove's jaw line. Jaracove whimpered and fell limp he fell on to Hiccup's lap, his breathing be came fast and heavy.

"N, not fair" Jaracove breathed. Hiccup put his hands on Jaracove's head and slid his fingers into his hair. Hiccup chuckled and continued to play with Jaracove's hair. Jaracove's breath returned to normal with one last sigh. "Will he except it?"

Hiccup's hands froze and he clinched a bit. "I, I don't know" he began playing with Jaracove's hair. "He's not a excepting man, if you have not noticed"

"What would you do if he didn't?"

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I don't know. He'd probably make me choose, but I wouldn't be able to because I couldn't imagine my life with out you two. He's my dad and I love you"

Wood creaked as someone walked over it. Stoick came down from the stairs. "Is that true Hiccup?" he said as he walked down the steps

Hiccup jumped at his fathers voice. He pulled his hands away from Jaracove's hair. "Dad!?" Jaracove pulled his head up off Hiccup's lap.

Stoick set down on the other side of the hearth and crossed his hands in his lap. "It's what you said true about, um, you loving... him?" Stoick said looking up at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Jaracove and with out looking away said yes. Jaracove blushed when Hiccup said that.

Stoick let out a sigh and stood up. "Guess that rules out grandchildren" Stoick said poping his back.

Hiccup looked back to his father, his face boiling red. "S-so, does that meen your fine with it?" Hiccup asked.

Stoick looked at the dragon boy next to his son. He eyes jumped to Hiccup as he moved closer to his son. "Yeah, but, if he ever hurts you" Stoick glared at Jaracove he voice became some what mincing. "You can bet his last breath will be in-between my hands"

The room fell silent the only sound that could be herd was the crackling of the fire. Hiccups voice cracked a bit as he talked "Dad, T-thank you" he said getting up and hugging him. Stoick wrapped his arm around his son watching the dragon boy on the other side of the room.

Jaracove was utterly surprised. He knew Stoick all to well and he would never expect him to be so... Understanding.

Stoick gave Jaracove a meanish look as he backed away from Hiccup. "Don't make me regret this, boy. It'll be your head..." he said as he left the house. The sun was now just setting.

As the door closed Jaracove poped up out of his seat. "My life for, a weak, small, runt of a viking who can't hold a shield and screams like a little girl?" he said putting his hand to his chin pretending to think.

Hiccup turned around to face Jaracove, his face plastered with annoyance. "Tooooothleesssss" he said crossing his arms.

Jaracove rolled his eyes and sighed. He continued "Who has the best voice, the sexiest smile, a perfect body, the cutest face and laugh. I can't forget his personality, oh and he's the nicest person in the whole village"

Hiccup bit his bottom lip a bit as he began to blush. 'He has a sliver tongue'

Jaracove put his hands to his hips as he droped them and shrugged. "I'd pick the Weak Viking twenty fold! Even if he screams like a little girl..."

Hiccup gave a small giggle. "You know you have a silver tongue, right?" Jaracove gave a smug twitch of his face in response. Hiccup slid his fingers across one of the swords in the stand next to him. "But that won't make up for the rude things you just said..." He picked up one of the smaller swords and inspected it. "If I was you I would run" Hiccup chuckled.

Jaracove gave a small open smile as his eyes widened. "Your kidding... Right?"

Hiccup looked up to Jaracove. "I guess your right, I would just stand still and except your fate" Jaracove didn't know what to do this was so not like Hiccup. With out warning Hiccup jumped onto Jaracove dropping the sword as he did. The force knocked both of them to the ground. Hiccup smothered Jaracove with a kiss. Hiccup pulled away "Then again, why would I kill you when your the cutest dragon-boy ever.

"Your crazy!" Jaracove laughed.

"Well you cant keep this much raw 'Viking-ness' contained!" Hiccup chuckled giving Jaracove another kiss.

Jaracove pushed away with a chuckle. "Well to quote everyone else you said that to. 'I'll take my chances!"

"You useless reptile..." Hiccup pulled Jaracove up off the ground with him. They stood there in silence looking at each other. Before Stoick walked in with a wicker basket.

"Frieda left us a dinner..." Stoick said showing the boys the basket. "Why is there a sword on the ground?..."

The boys looked at each other, they shared a small laugh.

"Also Hiccup?... What ever happen to that Axe I gave ya?"

MENAMENAMENAMENAMENA, MEANWHILE!

"I have given zu a chance, don't vaste it. Magic is not a toy..."

* * *

_Magic will find its way to you, you never know when or where, but it's a force that's mystical and strange. And if it wants to find you, let it_

To be Continued...

Please leave a comment. I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
